


By your side

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, feels everywhere, slightly angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando su padre comienza a salir con la madre de su mejor amigo, Stiles no sabe muy bien cómo tomárselo. Alguien le ayudará a pasar el trago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> Para celebrar mi 26º cumpleaños, publico esta viñeta ^^  
> Espero que os guste~
> 
> <3

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

-Voy a salir con Melissa esta noche.

Sus palabras provocan en Stiles un ligero bloqueo mental. Porque de repente no sabe qué decir o hacer, hasta que su padre, preocupado, pasa una mano por delante de su cara.

-¿Stiles?

Dando un pequeño brinco en el sitio, este parpadea y echa a hablar sin parar, lo que es natural en él.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, papá. Melissa es una gran mujer y también está muy sola. Scott estaría de acuerdo conmigo si digo que espero que esta cita se repita y...

-Aún no hemos salido y sólo es una película, hijo.

-La llevarás después a cenar, ¿verdad? Algo sano, espero.

-No había pensado en eso.

Stiles le mira con solemnidad y posa una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sólo estás oxidado, pero lo harás bien. En serio, me alegro mucho por vosotros.

-Gracias, hijo -le da un rápido abrazo.- Tú cierra bien la puerta y no te acuestes muy tarde.

-Pasadlo bien.

Cuando su padre sale por la puerta lo primero que hace es ir a la cocina a fregar; los cacharros, el suelo, cualquier cosa que esté a su alcance. Después va al salón y limpia el polvo. Al final termina barriendo toda la casa. Su cabeza llena de su padre y Melissa, Melissa y su padre. Sabe que no debería preocuparse. Ambos son adultos y saben lo que se hacen, pero no puede evitar sentirse mal al pensar en lo que aquello puede llevarles a su padre y a él.

-...iles.

Hace casi nueve años que su madre falleció, que el cáncer acabó con su vida, pero no pasa un sólo día en que no se acuerde de ella. Y no es que espere que eso vaya a cambiar con Melissa, pero puede ser un principio. Y no está seguro de querer que ocurra. Su padre se merece ser feliz, merece una buena mujer a su lado. Pero Stiles...

-¡Stiles!

El grito le hace volver a la realidad, pero ni mucho menos le asusta como cabría esperar.  
Cuando enfoca la vista se da cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente una fotografía que tiene justo al lado de su portátil. Rápidamente la oculta y se seca con una manga las lágrimas que al parecer estaban cayendo por su rostro sin su permiso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Derek? -suerbe ligeramente por la nariz mientras se gira en la silla del escritorio.

-Llevas una hora sentado en esa silla con la mirada perdida, Stiles. Yo sólo...

- _Oh Dios mío_ , ¿es que no puedo tener intimidad de ningún tipo?

En tres zancadas se encuentra frente a Derek, arrinconándole contra el rincón -donde presupone que ha pasado la última hora espiándole- y su propio cuerpo.

-¿No tienes otras personas a las que espiar como el _rarito_ que eres o lobitos a los que romper huesos?

Los ojos de Derek emiten su ya conocido fulgor rojo de Alpha, pero algo débil. Y no hace amago de moverse y/o intentar rajarle la garganta. Con los dientes.

-Estaba preocupado.

Stiles frunce el ceño y se aleja un paso.

-¿De quién, de mí? Tienes que estar de coña...

-Hablo en serio, Stiles. Estabas _llorando_ y tu corazón pedía ayuda a gritos.

-Así que viniste... -murmura sin quitarle la vista de encima.- ¿Por qué tú?

-¿Y por qué no yo? -se cruza de brazos Derek.

-Porque me odias.

La vehemencia con que Stiles dice eso hace suspirar al otro.

-No es así para nada, pero tú puedes pensar lo que quieras. ¿Qué ha pasado, Stiles?

Este se muerde el labio inferior y camina hasta su cama, sentándose en ella.

-Mi padre está ahora mismo con la madre de Scott, en una cita.

Derek asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso es un problema por que... ?

-... No quiero olvidar a mi madre -responde en un hilo de voz.

Y de repente tiene al Alpha arrodillado frente a sí, mirándole con una intensidad abrumadora. Hasta siente su cara arder sin entender muy bien por qué.

-No vas a olvidarla, Stiles. Es tu madre.

No es lo que dice si no cómo lo dice. Como una verdad absoluta. Como si fuese imposible rebatírselo. Y, efectivamente, no se equivoca.  
Unas pocas palabras del chico que entró en su vida como un huracán, arrasando con todo a su paso, y se siente mejor.

-Gracias, Derek... -su corazón late ya a un ritmo normal y la desazón que sentía ha desaparecido casi por completo.

Derek vuelve a asentir y se encamina hacia la ventana, pero antes de salir se gira hacia él.

-Tienes mi número. Llámame si necesitas hablar.

Ante esto Stiles sabe que debería _flipar_ , pero lo que en realidad hace es cerrar bien la puerta -su ventana la deja abierta a propósito- e irse a la cama pronto, tal y como le prometió a su padre.  
A la mañana siguiente se levanta, le prepara el desayuno a este, y mientras ambos disfrutan de un buen café y un par de tostadas, Stiles escucha cómo su padre le cuenta lo bien que resultó anoche todo con Melissa y el lugar donde planea llevarla el próximo fin de semana.  
Y Stiles está bien con eso porque ahora ya tiene con quién hablar.

 

**~FIN**


End file.
